


Stop Caring

by Joyeuse



Series: Playing along [2]
Category: Jrock, Lycaon (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyeuse/pseuds/Joyeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should get rest…” Ichiro murmured, unable to resist the singer, touching his face, and then leaning forward to make their lips meet in an almost chaste kiss. “You should sleep” Ichiro then repeated, caressing his shoulders, his back, trailing his backbone with his fingertips. It was...  compelling. “We will have another live tomorrow because you won’t accept saying no to anyone or anything and that’s why we really shouldn’t do… things”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Caring

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first lycaon fanfiction. The story is set towards the end of 2012 (between Mayaku/Memai and Rose) during Yuuki's throat problems and might be the first of several fictional 'real-life' stories that are all related to each other (if anyone is interested). If there is any kind of awkward phrasing (I'm not a native speaker) please tell me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

„Are you okay?“ The words were few in number and Ichiro uttered them in a soft manner, unusual for his usually rather loud organ. Yuuki flinched nonetheless, grabbing the handle of the door he had just closed behind himself. He threw a shy glance towards the drummer and shrugged before removing his coat and his boots, leaving the soaked clothes behind. He walked past Ichiro without any further remark, entering the small hotel room. Ichiro followed suit and watched the petite vocalist ruffling his dark locks which got sprayed by the rain.

Off-stage, Yuuki was not as vain as one might think, as long as there were no cameras around that might record a flaw or a stray strand of hair. He was a different person in private, rather modest, a little shy, not as much over-the-top. Ichiro knew that the vocalist did not have any problems switching between his two ‘personas’, he simply knew when which side of himself was appropriate… or, when thinking of Stage-Yuuki, rather inappropriate. Ichiro never dreamed of complaining, he loved every single minute of it: Every minute of Yuuki that he could enjoy.

“It’s fine”, Yuuki finally whispered, releasing the tension. Yuuki’s voice was always soft, which made the intense growls and screams which occasionally poured out of that plush mouth all the more amazing, but the whispering usually was an instrument to create an erotic atmosphere… and not to be cautious, as it appeared to be now. Ichiro was not surprised. Yuuki was sick, and even though he did not want to show it still hit him hard both physically and mentally. You want anything?” Ichiro took another step towards the singer. Yuuki shook his head slightly, immediately making a face due to the sharp pain which the movement caused. “Why are you here?”, he asked instead, with a hoarse voice, and sat down slowly on the bed, removing the left sock, followed by the right one. He was not wearing his stage outfit anymore; enticing as it was with all its laces and fishnets and strings, it was definitely not the right clothing for a cold night. Ichiro looked at Yuuki, surprised. 

“Just… just asking if I can do anything… you seemed exhausted today” Yuuki was still in recovery from his damaged throat, and his performance wasn’t at its peak. The fans understood, the band understood it, the management… but still the singer tried to force himself to do things he simply was not able to at the moment, which made everyone worry about the petite vocalist. 

“I… I’m gonna make some tea” Ichiro turned away from Yuuki, fumbling with the water kettle. It was an average hotel, no fancy room service, but if they cared about this kind of luxury they would have enlisted with some idol group management. Ichiro smiled a little, imagining Yuuki in a boy’s school uniform, dressed identically like 7 co-singers, jumping around on the stage. The singer would go insane, not being the centre of attention… and wearing trousers that actually covered anything. 

Ichiro turned his attention towards Yuuki again, stirring the green tea powder with the hot water… and almost dropped the spoon inside the cup. Yuuki had worn casual, warm clothes for their ride back to the hotel, but the focus had to be on the past tense… because the current Yuuki was pretty much naked, except from some really tiny underwear… a part of ‘Diva’ Yuuki which was also a part of his off-stage personality. Ichiro stared at the tiny waist and the perfectly shaped butt, while Yuuki was folding his clothes in a matter-of-fact-way. “Come over here”, Yuuki whispered, shifting his hips enticingly to the right – and Ichiro was instantly drawn towards that small stature, leaving the cup on the desk, kneeling on the worn mattress right next to Yuuki. “You should get rest…” Ichiro murmured, unable to resist the singer, touching his face, and then leaning forward to make their lips meet in an almost chaste kiss. “You should sleep” Ichiro then repeated, caressing his shoulders, his back, trailing his backbone with his fingertips. It was... compelling. “We will have another live tomorrow because you won’t accept saying no to anyone or anything and that’s why we really shouldn’t do… things” Ichiro made a pathetic attempt at further strengthening his argument, while Yuuki showed mere amusement due to Ichiro’s obvious internal struggle. He wasn’t even doing anything in particular, except being ridiculously sexy and beautiful. “Being promoted to an official member turned you into the band’s doctor, apparently”, Yuuki whispered, not even hiding the fact that he wasn’t able to take Ichiro seriously. “I’m not a doctor”, Ichiro answered a little hurt, “…I simply care about you … this is only natural…” Ichiro’s voice trailed off, uncertain. Yuuki’s gaze made him nervous, and the drummer focused on the tip of the singer’s nose to stay calm. He was utterly in love with this little person, a sentiment Yuuki didn’t share as far as he knew, and as happy as he was that he was now able to do all the other fun stuff that was part of being in a band with the boys, it would be awkward to be with Yuuki on camera in the future. They’ve been friends for a long time already, Yuuki always being eager to include Ichiro in the band whenever it was possible. Their relationship had changed only recently, following a rather intimate celebration of the decision to promote Ichiro to the ‘official’ drummer. Ichiro was not sure anymore who started their tête-a-tête, but he sure as hell wouldn’t complain, even though it made concerts a little hard when that tiny butt, dressed in leather and lace, was presented to you repeatedly on stage. Drummers were a busy folk though, and Ichiro learned to look away – most of the times. 

“Stop caring… just for a moment… please…” Ichiro, lost in thought, returned to reality and reacted with a wide-eyed glance. He didn’t expect Yuuki to look happy, rather the opposite, but instead of relaxing a little Yuuki seemed almost devastated. He grabbed Ichiros chin with slim fingers and turned his face towards the mirror at the closet. Ichiro saw his own face, worry written all over it.. Ichiro wore an expression which would have been perfect for a funeral attendance, although he was the one who repeatedly told Yuuki that everything would turn out just fine. “I see… sorry…” Ichiro felt bad. This was not the gaze Yuuki was used to feel on himself. For him, it was normal to meet gazes filled with desire and lust, not dependent on gender or age of the audience. With all the people looking at him and not seeing the sexual beast but a mere human being that struggled with health issues, the stress the petite singer felt anyway was increased for sure. This was not the attention anyone desired, especially not a rather egocentric person like Yuuki who collected his strength and energy from people desiring him. From people like Ichiro, who suddenly was able to resist his allure.

Ichiro put a second arm around Yuuki’s slim torso and pulled him into a tight embrace, placing his lips on the shorter person’s neck to leave soft kisses, carefully as not to hurt the sensitive area. Yuuki sighed, interlacing his fingers in Ichiro’s neck, enjoying the touch. “Do as you wish… but don’t stop…” His sensual words, breathed against Ichiro’s check, sent a shiver along his spine and towards his crotch. 

“It’s not as if I didn’t want you… it’s physically impossible not having the hots for you”, Ichiro made sure to avoid further misunderstandings, grinning a little. He tried his best to talk to Yuuki as he always did, teasing him, Yuuki teasing back, or paying him an absurd amount of compliments which was usually answered with something rewarding… as Yuuki did now, placing his hand on Ichiro’s crotch, stroking his hardness through the rough denim cloth of his jeans. He smiled a little, and then opened the zipper to reach inside the drummer’s trunks, grabbing his dick surprisingly firmly. Ichiro gasped, closing his eyes for a moment, and moved his hands towards Yuuki’s buttocks, stroking the bare skin. He pushed Yuuki back into the mattress and leaned over him, taking in the sight of the slim, smooth body which was so eagerly presented to him. Ichiro felt like quite the lucky bastard when he lowered his head to cover Yuuki’s torso with kisses, stopping at the navel to dive with his tongue into the small hole, making Yuuki giggle, although it sounded a little strained. Ichiro tried to ignore this, knowing that Yuuki wanted to be treated as usual, and continued his downward-movement, stopping at the hem of his tiny black string, breathing against the delicate cloth. Ichiro sat up again and shoved his thumbs underneath the black lace, pulling down the last piece of cloth without further ado. Yuuki raised his legs, placing them on Ichiro’s shoulders, and the drummer removed his underwear first from the left and then from the right ankle. 

Yuuki was now lying under him in all his naked glory, not being shy in the slightest and staring at Ichiro directly, which showed that he felt pretty comfortable about being so intimate with his drummer. Yuuki liked flirting and playing around, but he was quite picky about whom he allowed to share his bed and although Ichiro did not know who else had drawn the lucky number at the moment, there wouldn’t be as many as one might think. The singer raised his eyebrows expectantly, gesturing with one hand at Ichiro’s clothes. The drummer smiled a little while opening his simple button-down shirt which was dropped next to the bed, allowing his trousers to follow shortly after. “Is this to your liking, your highness?” Ichiro asked in a mock-polite fashion, and Yuuki grinned a little, then nodded, before he grabbed a strand of Ichiro’s hair to pull him towards his face, interlocking their lips for another fervent kiss. Ichiro felt one shiver after another. While he continued plundering Yuuki’s mouth with his tongue, his hands grabbed the singer’s buttocks and raised his hips, placing them in his lap. Well, that was damn nice view he had now, and with Yuuki spreading his legs Ichiro wasn’t too sure how long he was able to wait anymore. Yuuki’s eyes sparkled, and his almost devilish grin made him so, so enticing.

“Aren’t you missing anything?” the shorter man asked, breathing heavily. Ichiro did not understand at first, before his cheeks turned a nice, reddish hue. Both lube and condoms were now out of his or Yuuki’s reach, which led to the regrettable conclusion that the drummer had to let go of those delicate thighs to get those things. He lowered Yuuki back on the bed, who immediately sat up and turned around. Yuuki crawled towards the small bedside table and opened the first drawer – well, Yuuki definitely had not been lazy about adding a ‘personal touch’ to the hotel interior, because that stuff had not been there for sure before Yuuki checked in this morning. 

Ichiro kept his eyes locked onto Yuuki’s backside, his heart racing, enjoying the lewd sight. Yuuki kept this position for a little longer, glanced towards Ichiro over his shoulder, the sachet between his lips which were curled into an adorably knowing smile. Yeah, there was the usually Yuuki who was aware of what he was able to do to other people, using the bed as a stage for a private show. Ichiro started to feel a little mad. “Get over here”, he demanded without hiding his impatience. He wanted to touch Yuuki, kiss him everywhere, fill him up … Ichiro took some deep breaths. It didn’t matter that Yuuki turned him into a horny animal, they still had to be careful and today’s goal would not be to make Yuuki scream and make him feel unnecessary pain. Ichiro wanted him to feel good, and he pulled the shorter man back into his lap, kissing him. Yuuki breathed against his lips and opened the lid of the tube, smearing a generous amount of the cool gel on his own fingers. Ichiro swallowed, watching Yuuki preparing himself for the drummer, who tightened his grip on Yuuki’s hips, his cock pulsating against Yuuki’s, the movement making them rub against each other which caused a small moan from Yuuki’s full lips that still brushed against Ichiro’s, the tips of their tongues occasionally touching. 

“You wanna do all the work? You’re so selfish”, Ichiro whispered, reaching for the condom that Yuuki had placed on the bed. Yuuki laughed a soundless laugh, probably to spare his throat. “I simply know what I’m good at” he breathed, stroking Ichiro’s cock with his wet fingers. The drummer moaned, enjoying the cold touch on his hot flesh. He handed the sachet to Yuuki who tore it open with his teeth. 

Ichiro licked his lips, but Yuuki’s present condition prevented him from having any further fun with those sinful lips, at least for the time being. Ichiro was too horny to feel regret, and as soon as Yuuki had rolled the condom over Ichiro’s hardness he pressed himself against Yuuki’s entrance, asking for admission which Yuuki gave him with a small moan, gripping the shaft firmly to direct him inside, not stopping before Ichiro had filled him entirely. Yuuki let out an elongated gasp, sending jolts of electricity into Ichiro’s cock who was all the more agitated, pressing his face against Yuuki’s chest, enjoying the hot tightness around him. “Ah… Yuuki… you’re… hmm…” Ichiro was at a loss for words which made Yuuki chuckle and start grinding his hips against Ichiro’s crotch. “Aaah… hmm… am I …?” he whispered, teasing his lover. He grabbed a fistful of Ichiro’s black-blonde hair and pulled it, coaxing a loud moan from the drummer who dug his finger deep into Yuuki’s buttocks, helping him lowering his hips again and again on Ichiro’s throbbing cock. The singer bit his lower lip fiercely, enjoying the feeling of Ichiro’s hardness inside him, teasing his sensitive inner walls, and also his own dick grinding against Ichiro’s stomach. “Hah…” he moaned, feeling his orgsam approaching. He pulled Ichiro’s head even closer to his body, probably making it harder for him to breath, but Yuuki couldn’t care less as he arched his back and let out a loud moan, spreading his cum on Ichiro. The drummer gasped, biting into Yuuki’s nipple as he reached his own climax, releasing himself in Yuuki, embracing him tightly. Ichiro took a deep breath and placed some lazy kisses on Yuuki’s chest, stroking his lower back, before he pulled out carefully and met Yuuki’s smiling face with a satisfied grin. 

“Now there’s that angelic face all over again”, Ichiro said, surprised that he was already able to form coherent sentences. Yuuki apparently lacked the breath and the ability to answer but his confident grin spoke louder than words anyway. They made themselves comfortable in the bed and Ichiro pulled the sheets over them both before embracing the slim body, enjoying Yuuki’s warmth and his sweet breath against his neck. Ichiro placed a kiss on Yuuki’s forehead and observed with a content nod that the singer seemed more at ease than one hour ago. 

“And now go to sleep… doctor’s order” Ichiro said as sternly as he was able to, not spending one thought on his own unoccupied room. Yuuki chuckled adorably, bestowing Ichiro with a sweet smile that made Ichirou feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "Shower tomorrow, alright?” he suggested without accepting anything but a ‘yes’ as an answer, not even waiting for Ichiro to react, instead he simply closed his eyes, his lips still curled slightly upward. 

Ichiro watched the perfect little doll face for a while until the singer’s breath became slow and steady. 

“Good night” he whispered. No reaction. 

“I love you.” Yuuki’s face was still calm and peaceful. Ichiro was not sure if he was disappointed or relieved… probably both. 

With a sigh, Ichiro pressed his forehead tenderly against Yuuki’s before he rested his head on the pillow, looking up at the ceiling. “What did I get myself into?”


End file.
